1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel guanidinobenzene derivatives, a process for the production thereof, and an antiviral agent comprising a guanidinobenzene derivative. These derivatives are useful for the treatment for various viral-related diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 49-24917 discloses thiol esters of guanidino organic acid having an antiviral activity represented by the general formula: ##STR2## wherein A represents a linear or branched alkylene group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; B represents p-phenylene group or a cycloalkylene group; a represents 0 or 1; b represents 0 or 1; a+b totals 1 or 2; R represents a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a carboethoxyalkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group, an aromatic group or a phenylalkyl group, wherein the cycloalkyl group and the aromatic group can be substituted with a lower alkyl group, a carboethoxy group, a carboethoxy-lower alkyl group, a carboxyalkyl group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an arylamide group, an alkylsulfonyl group, a carboxy group, a thiocarboxy group, a mercaptocarboxy group, a nitro group or a carbamoyl group. These types of compounds, however, exhibit an antiviral activity that is too weak for practical use.
In addition, as different types of antiviral agents, various kinds of nucleic acid derivatives are known; for example, amantadine, etc., are known as anti-influenza virus agents. The nucleic acid derivative type antiviral agents, however, cause side-effects such as liver function disorder, mutagenity and subacute toxicity, and the amantadine causes side effects such as teratogenicity, and further, the higher the frequency of use, the lower becomes efficacy (Virology, Raven Press, pp 323-348, 1985).
Therefore, new antiviral agents not having the above-mentioned drawback are urgently required.